The Best I've Felt All Year
by acrowdfavorite
Summary: One Shot, CHYAN fluff. Written for idontdance challenge 3 on Livejournal. Boykissing.


Title: The Best I've Felt All Year Rating: Fluffy goodness.  
Words: a lot.  
Disclaimer: If I owned Lucas Grabeel, we wouldn't be having this conversation.  
Summary: Written for Challenge 3 at idontdance Same story, Two different Point of Views Includes: a birthday, red silk, and Mama Evans catching the boys being all touchyfeelyflirty A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. Be gentle? Lol.

Ryan's POV

The alarm clock sounded, Hairspray belting out of it's speakers. Ryan rolled over and didn't shut it off, rather turned it up, and lay there in bed.

After a few minutes Ryan stretched out like a big dog on his queen size bed, and stood up to begin doing his daily yoga routine.

He had been calm for a good 15 minutes when Sharpay stuck her head in the door without even knocking. "Ry," she began "you need to hurry up, Zeke tole me he had a surprise for me today, what if I'm late and he changes his mind? Hurry!" she practically screeched.

Ryan just laughed at her as she slammed the door. He was glad that Sharpay had finally come to terms with Zeke's affection towards her, instead of just using all her free time trying to make him evaporate. Also, he knew Zeke would never think of doing anything the hurt Sharpay. He was like a loyal little puppy that obeyed her every command. This was perhaps Ryan's favorite thing about his sister's newfound relationship, He was no longer her poodle.

Instead of waiting for her to screech again, Ryan reluctantly stood up, and crossed to his walk-in closet. He looked at his clothes for about 10 minutes, exactly what does one wear on his 18th birthday? Something pink, or blue perhaps. Something that would make him stand out, as if he didn't always, something to make Chad Danforth drool at the sight of him.

Ok, so he knew Chad was with Taylor, and would probably be repulsed by any thoughts of Ryan the way Ryan had thoughts of him, but he couldn't help it, he was infatuated. And who knows, anything can happen on your birthday.

5 minutes later, he walked out of the closet, and checked himself out in the mirror. He had gone with red and black. Believing red to be the color of seduction, he smiled to himself as he dressed, buttoning his shirt and tucking it into his black pants. After tying the laces of his red dress shoes, he put on the final piece of his ensemble.

The red hat looked perfect, and he adjusted it, from the right side, to the left, deciding which side looked best, feeling the silk in his hands.

Deciding on the right side, he smiled at his reflection, grabbed his cellphone, and trotted down the stairs to a very eager Sharpay.

Chad's POV

A strong fist came down onto the poor, unsuspecting alarm clock on Chad's nightstand. Why had his mother insisted on changing his alarm clock music to The Phantom Of The opera?

His night had not been full of wonderful sleep however, it had mostly consisted of having back-to-back dreams about a certain hat wearing-cute smiling-great smelling-less ferocious Evans. He would keep waking up, each time in a sweat, either clutching his pillow, or kissing it.

When he had developed these feelings, Chad wasn't quite sure. What he was sure of was that he was in love with Ryan. The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he laughed when Sharpay didn't get her way, and the way he smiled at Chad whenever they made eye contact, only to look away in a mere split second.

But a guy like Ryan could never have feelings for Chad. Ryan was amazing, and smart despite what most people saw, and thought about him.

Chad's head started to hurt from all this thinking. He fell back asleep, and slept for about 20 more minutes before he stretched, rolled out of bed, and threw on some clothes that smelled clean.

He got up and studied himself in the mirror. Sure, he looked okay, pretty much the same way he did every day, but today was different, and he needed to look different because today was Ryan's birthday and the day that he would finally tell him how he truly felt.

Chad walked over to his closet and started pulling out clothes, throwing them behind him as he decided against each one. After about 5 minutes, he put on his best pair of jeans and white slip on shoes. He then pulled a red polo over his bushy hair, shaking his head as it came through the top of the shirt, and adjusting himself in the mirror.

"The color of seduction" He thought to himself, as he grabbed his basketball and the present that he had bought for Ryan a couple weeks ago, topped with a red silk ribbon, and ran out to the bus.

Ryan's POV

Ryan smiled as Sharpay stopped the car in the school parking lot, for two reasons. the first being that he knew Chad would be in school today, and he could ogle him some more. The second reason being that Sharpay had driven like a crazy person so she could see zeke in time.

Before getting out of the car, Ryan checked his reflection, deciding he looked great, as he always does, he stepped out of the car and towards the school.

A bus pulled up to the school just as Ryan was about to enter, and he could have sworn he heard someone yelling his name, but he wasn't sure, and just kept walking towards his locker. Why waste time listening to screaming fans?

As he approached his locker, he spotted Taylor sauntering towards him, seeming a little happier than usual. Ryan felt his heart twist, but tried not to let it show on his face.

"Hey Taylor, why so happy, something to do with Chad?" he asked, knowing the answer would have something to do with Chad and his love for her, but he replaced Taylor in the make believe situation with himself.

"Actually, Yes" She began "I spoke to him a couple of minutes ago on the bus, we talked for a while about how there had never really been chemistry between us, and we were better off as friends. I'm just happy it's out in the open, and I can move on. I was starting to think there was something wrong with me! Anyway, i have to get to Chem club before home room! See you later!"

"See ya" Ryan replied, turning to his locker as she walked away, but looking up when he heard her voice again.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday!" she yelled from across the hall. All ryan could do in response was smile. Smile at the fact that it was his birthday and he had already gotten a great present. Taylor was no longer in the way, not that he stood a chance, but who knows?

"Hey Evans" He heard from behind him, in that unmistakable tone he heard almost every night in his dreams.

Chad's POV

Chad jumped onto the bus, and instead of sitting with his best friend Troy as he did every day, Chad sat down with Taylor, as there was something they needed to discuss. Troy would understand.

"Hey Taylor" he began, smiling as he sat down next to her. "We need to talk."

"What about?" she asked, a puzzled look on her face.

"About Us" he said. "There's something I've been thinking about for a while, and i feel as though you may feel the same. Ever since we began dating, i couldn't help but notice there was nothing between us but pure physical attraction"

Taylor smiled, she was glad he finally admitted it. "I've been feeling the same way for a while too, and i feel like we act more like just friends anyway, so why not just make it thats way? I think we would both be happier."

"Great" Chad ended, with a smile "So, Just friends?"

"Just friends she said, still smiling. By the time their conversation ended, they had reached the school and Chad spotted Ryan walking towards the school, and yelled his name. He frowned when Ryan kept walking into the school, but knew he would have a chance to talk to him.

Chad practically ran off the bus, but was stopped in hi tracks by Troy and the rest of the East High Wildcats, minus Zeke, who was probably somewhere stalking Sharpay.

By the time Chad was able to escape them homeroom was about to begin. He ran as fast as he could to Ryan's locker, smiling as he rounded the corner and spotted him. He walked slowly up behind Ryan and got close to his right ear, taking in his scent.

"Hey Evans" he said, and immediately decided he should have said something cuter, like "Hey Ry" or perhaps "Morning Ducky" But none-the-less he continued with his plan when the homeroom bell rang. Ryan spun around and shut his locker.

"Uh, I-i'll see you in class" Ryan stammered, walking into the room, leaving Chad by himself.

Chad pulled out a pen and paper and wrote a small note, before entering the room.

Ryan's POV

Ryan was so shaken by Chad's sudden appearance that he could barely talk. He unknowingly stuttered something and walked in to homeroom, taking his normal seat behind Sharpay in the center of the room.

He looked up to see him entering the room, and he began to blush. "He would ever want someone like me" he thought to himself as Chad walked by, nonchalantly dropping a note on his desk.

Ryan looked around, seeing that noone had noticed, and opened it. In small, slightly messy handwriting he read "Meet me in the auditorium later. -C."

He stared blankly at the note for the rest of homeroom, hardly noticing that the bell had rung.

Ryan slowly gathered his things and made his way out of the room. He was the last one out, and couldn't spot Chad anywhere. "He better not be pulling anything" He thought to himself as he made his way down to the extremely familiar auditorium.

Chad walked out of homeroom as fast as he could, to the point of practically running. He slammed into the doors and ran down towards the stage. He only had a limited time before Ryan would get there.

He jumped up on stage and put his bag on the floor, opening it and fishing out the present he had bought for Ryan. He had just enough time to kick his bag off stage and sit on the edge, the gift behind his back, as Ryan opened the door and slowly walked down the aisle.

"What can i do for you?" ryan asked, hoping for the best, expecting the worst.

"There's something i need to talk to you about but first, here" Chad said, blushing as he handed the present to Ryan. Cautiously but excitedly Ryan opened the gift, expecting to find fake dog poop, but finding a gorgeous pink cashmere scarf with the letters "C&R" stitched onto one of the bottom corners.

Ryan looked up to him, confused, and was met with Chad's smiling face.

"Chad, i don't-" Ryan began, but was interrupted when Chad hopped of the stage and brought his lips to those of the blonde boys. Chad pulled away and Ryan was staring up at him, not confused this time, but happy.

"I never knew"

"Neither did I"

"I have always loved you Chad" Ryan said, smiling.

"As have I" Replied Chad, leaning in for another kiss when the auditorium doors opened, both boys looked up the aisle and saw what Ryan thought was an illusion. Standing in the doorway was his mother, followed by a glowing Sharpay, and a pretty big chunk of the wildcats.  
s "Ducky, I-" she began, but was stopped in her tracks when she noticed what she had barge in on. "You forgot your- And I- I'll Just ... Leave." she said, smiling at him as she exited.

Sharpay gave Ryan a wink, pulling Zeke along out the door with her mother, and the rest of the wildcats just clapped and cheered to Chad as they exited, leaving them alone again.

Ryan looked back to Chad, blushing.

"That Was-"

"Amazing" Chad finished, grinning widely.

"Now where were we?" Ryan asked

"Right about here" Chad answered, swinging the scarf around Ryan's neck and pulling him into his body.

"Happy Birthday" Chad added, pulling the boy into a kiss.

"And a very happy birthday it is" Ryan thought to himself, as he intensified the kiss. He had never been happier. 


End file.
